


Mine

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [13]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, No Septiplier, Power bottom Anti, Rough Sex, possessive anti, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: It seemed Dark needed a reminder on who he belonged to.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Power bottom Anti’ and this is what I got. I love this one. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and smut 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

Anti growled under his breath, his fists clenching as the glass he was holding threatened to shatter. For some reason he had allowed Dark to talk him into going out tonight, something they rarely did, and they had ended up at a nightclub. That wasn’t the problem, however, it was the fact that multiple men were all over his lover and it was driving him absolutely insane. Dark was dancing with different men, Anti sitting at the bar and never taking his eyes off of him. This is what he gets for refusing to dance.

He was trying to contain himself, not wanting to make a scene, but when one of the men kissed him that was it.

Standing up abruptly, Anti stomped over to Dark, death in his eyes. The green haired creature shoved the man off of Dark, not caring when the guy shouted at him as he grabbed Dark by the wrist and dragged him off the dance floor. He was seething, and luckily the other creature looked sheepish and remained silent as he dragged him the few blocks home. With jealous possessiveness bubbling in his veins Anti dragged him inside, pushing him up against the closed door with a hand around his throat.

“Do you like it when other’s touch you? Am I not good enough for you, you slut?” Anti growled, Dark swallowing harshly as he shook his head.

“N-No, Anti, I-“

“You will never allow anyone to touch you as I do again, understood?” the green haired creature demanded, and Dark simply nodded, a whimper getting trapped in his throat when Anti kissed him roughly. With irritation he all but ripped Dark’s shirt off, his own following as he began stripping them of their clothes.

“You” Anti began, pressing kisses into the other’s throat and leaving dark purple love bites before he licked the shell of his ear, “You, sweetness, are going to fuck me. You’re going to fuck me so hard that I forget why you pissed me off.”

The other creature gasped but nodded, beginning to tremble he managed to find his voice to ask “Where?”

“Right here, push me against the wall.”

Dark did as he was told, pushing Anti’s chest into the wall and following orders as Anti sucked on three of his fingers. He prepared the smaller creature, rubbing at all the places he was told until Anti was panting. After slicking himself up, he pushed into the other with a moan as Anti groaned. He didn’t move, wanting to allow Anti a chance to adjust, but the other pushed his hips back and growled “Fuckin fuck me already.”

Doing as he was told, Dark set a brutal pace that had Anti moaning as he wrapped an arm around his chest and another around his waist. Except, it still wasn’t enough. “Faster” Anti demanded, pushing back against him. Again doing as he was told, Dark moved his hips even faster and then harder until Anti was screaming as he clawed at the wall he was pushed against, tiny pieces of plaster from the shitty wall crumbling to the dingy carpet. He came screaming Dark’s name, Dark himself not far behind as his hips stilled.

When they finally could function Anti kissed him, mumbling through his labored breathing and against his lips “You are forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Power bottom Anti’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
